iDon't Want You To Leave
by jesswrites
Summary: “Because it’s never the same without her.” Sam/Freddie Seddie fluff with a very bittersweet ending. Inspired by Owl City’s song "Vanilla Twilight".


Author's Note: Okay, so I'm sitting in the car, just chilling on the way to get some lunch, and I get this idea:  
What if Sam moved away?  
Plus, I loved Owl City and I really wanted to do a songfic to one of their songs.  
Okay, well, this really isn't a songfic, but it falls into the category, right?  
So here is the fic that followed. Warning: Contains a lot of cuteness with a sad ending that made me wanna cry.

**iDon't Want You To Leave**

**Summary: "Because it's never the same without her." Sam/Freddie (Seddie) fluff with a very bittersweet ending. Inspired by Owl City's **_**Vanilla Twilight.**_

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Seddie**

**Word Count: 1527 words**

**POV: Second Person, Freddie (I LOVE SECOND PERSON FICS!)**

**Disclaimer: iDon't Own iCarly. Or **_**Vanilla Twilight.**_

**To Be Continued: Doubtfully. I can't think of a way to continue it.**

It's one thirty AM, or at least it was when you last check the clock on your PearHome. You're out on the fire escape, listening to your PearPod when your mom thinks you're asleep, in beddy-bye land.

And you're sitting there, think about how Sam's moving tomorrow to go live with her abusive father in Nashville. He won the court battle, and she's gotta go, even if you don't want her to.

You feel a slim tear shimmy down your cheek, and you shake it off, 'cause you know she'd call you a wimp and a loser if you cried over her.

You hear a clank on the fire escape below yours and you look over the edge. There she is.

"Sam." It's not a question, it's a statement. She nods and scales the final ladder, standing awkwardly a few feet in front of you for a few seconds before she finally walks over and sits down on the cold, hard floor of the fire escape next to you, with your backs resting against the wall under the window.

She says it so quietly, you barely even notice it. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know." And suddenly, your song comes on. _Running Away _by AM. You and Sam's song.

"I don't wanna go, Freddie. I really don't. He's awful, like Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard combined, except worse. I don't wanna go." You know who she's talking about. Her father, Mr. David Puckett.

You don't say anything. You just grab her hand and intertwine your fingers with hers. And funnily enough, your spaces fit right in between hers.

"I don't want you to leave either, Sam," you say, and you feel another tear coming on, but you blink it back.

"What'll happen to iCarly?" she asks, and you know the answer.

"There's no iCarly without iSam, the funny, abrasive co-host who adds more to the show than the dorky tech producer would ever admit."

She smiles, you can see underneath the moonlight, and it's a beautifully bittersweet smile. "Thank you, Freddie. Thank you. And there also wouldn't be iCarly without iFreddie, the dorky yet loveable tech producer, even if the abrasively funny co-host won't admit it."

"Thank you, Sam. You know, I really will miss you. You're like, one of my best friends, and I can't imagine life without you," you say, and just when you're sure she's gonna slap you for being such a sap…

"I'm gonna miss you too, Fredwad. It's just… my dad's such a jerk. He's a nubby, janky jerk and I hate him. I hate him a ton. I just wish my mom woulda won," she confesses, and you smile.

"It's okay to cry, Sam. Even Sam Puckett has to get sad sometimes," you say.

Like magic, her tear ducts open and the saline-water mixture starts flowing down her face, onto her shirt, and you hold her a little bit closer, wrapping your arm around her shoulders. "It's okay to cry Sam. It doesn't mean you're weak."

She says, "look what you do to me, Freddo! You're making me cry!" she said, wiping her eyes and smiling.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am."

"Look at me! Freddie! Look, you can turn me into practical goop just by saying's it's okay! Don't you think that's bizarre?"

"God, Sam. This kinda sounds like you're admitting you _like_ me or something!" I say sarcastically.

She doesn't respond. She just looks up at me and narrows her eyes. "So what if I am?"

"Well, then I guess I'd have to do this," I say, and I do the inevitable.

I kissed my best friend, who was moving across the country tomorrow, for the second time out on my fire escape. And I liked it a lot.

She blushes. And I laugh, because Sam never does girly things like _that._

"I'm cold," you hear Sam whisper, and you grab a blanket from the emergency box sitting out on the ladder of the fire escape. Sam grins when she allows the scent to enter her nose.

"It smells like antiseptic."

"Well, do you want me to go inside and-?"

"I like antiseptic. It smells like you." She grins and makes me blush this time.

We wake up the next morning, my arms still wrapped around her, her face still buried into my shirt. I wake up first, and pick Sam up to take her inside so she can wake up, later, on my bed instead of out in the cold.

Picking her up bridal style, I climb through the window and lay her on my bed. Then, getting some fresh clothes, I walk towards the shower.

You're dressed and showered now, and Sam has just awoken. You tell her to go take a shower and that you'll pick out some of your clothes for her to wear while her clothes are being washed.

After picking out a University of Washington (A/N: Is that a real school? I just made something up.) t-shirt and some shorts, Sam says she's done, and you cover your eyes and take her clothes into the bathroom so she can change.

Five minutes later, she saunters out of the bathroom, her hair dripping wet and curly, and eyes shining.

"Well, look at you," you say, and you mean it because even in oversized, male clothes she looks beautiful.

"Why thank you, Mr. Benson!" she says, and you grin.

"So, what time are you leaving?" you ask her, and her expression turns grim.

"One-o-clock I've gotta be at the airport. What time is it now?"

"Eight thirty." That means you have time to…

"Sam. Come with me!" you say, and you grab her arm and lead her outside to your car.

After driving for about ten minutes, you reach the spot.

It's just a grassy hill in a park not too far away. There's people walking near it, but not actually _on _it. You run up the slope, dragging Sam behind you.

"Why are we-" you cut her off.

"On June 27, 2000, Freddie Benson met Sam Puckett on this hill. Right there," you say, and you point to a swing set you distinctly remember Sam pushing you off of, because it was 'her turn'.

"And I'm here to say, 'Sam Puckett, I know you're leaving. I wish you weren't, but you are. So when you come back to Seattle, come here. I promise you I'll come every day'," you say, and Sam blushes.

"Okay. Freddie, I will," Sam says. "My mom is gonna bring my stuff to the airport. I said I was spending the night at Carly's, for old time's sake."

"Well, it's almost time for you to go. I should probably take you to the airport now. You should be there a few hours before your flight takes off. But speaking of old time's sake…" You kiss her again.

You drive to Seattle International Airport, and you take Sam to her gate. "Last call for Flight 249," you hear a desk attendant say.

"So I guess this is goodbye," you say, depressed.

"Yep…" she nods, and looks down.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sam. I'm gonna miss you way more than you could ever know."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Freddo. But I'll come back, I promise you that. I will come back," she says.

"I know you will." Sam walks down that narrow tunnel that leads to her plane and you smile bittersweetly. "I know you'll come back, Sam."

Sam never did come back. As it turns out, Flight 249 crashed in the mountains, killing the entire capacity of the plane.

And as you're laying on your bed, thinking about her, Owl City's _Vanilla Twilight_ comes over the radio.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here_

I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two day  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach  
back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling I wish you were here"

You still go to that swing set every day. Even though you know she's gone you still look for her. But things are different.

Because it's never the same without her.

Author's Note: I totally did _not_ see that ending coming! I was just writing and I'm like: 'Whoa, bittersweet ending!' so that's what happened.

I hope you really enjoyed this fic and that you listen to Owl City's song _Vanilla Twilight_.


End file.
